


Something To Say

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [31]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Fear, Fictober 2019, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nervousness, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett finally decides to go home. And Link comes with him. What happens when they both see Diane after so long?





	Something To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 31 prompt: "Scared, me?"

Rhett held Link's hand in his, over the center console of his car. He could feel how damp and warm his palm was while cradled in the brunet's grip.  
  
"Almost there. Won't be too much longer, okay bo?" Rhett knew he wouldn't get a response, especially with how loud he had the radio as they were driving to his family home.  
  
A gentle squeeze told him Link was at least listening. A simple confirmation that wouldn't be verbalized.  
  
The house pulled into sight, and Rhett shifted his grip from Link's hand to the shift stick. Pulling into the driveway he let out a soft sigh.  
  
They were here. After he had put it off for so long. He finally had to tell his parents about him and Link. Had to tell the woman who had caused Link's trauma that her baby boy loved another man.  
  
His fingers tightened on the steering wheel. There was no way to do this, it was impossible.  
  
A gentle tap on his shoulder had him turning towards the passenger. Link smiled softly before signing slowly enough that his whirring mind had time to process. ' _ We don't have to do this if you're scared Rhett. _ '  
  
"Scared, me?" the blond scoffed. "No way in hell."  
  
Link leveled him with a look that told him the lie was weak. That he couldn't lie to save his life if he had to say it to Link.  
  
"I'm nervous. There's a difference."  
  
The look intensified.  
  
"Look. It's a lot, okay? I still can't believe you agreed to come with me." Rhett pressed his palms against his eyes, like if he pushed hard enough he would open them and be back at their apartment.  
  
The brunet squeezed his arm, they had talked about this before they had left. Link was coming to support Rhett and that if he needed to leave at any time, he would just walk over to his mom's place. Simple enough for the most part.  
  
"Alright. Okay. Alright," he took a couple of deep breaths. "Let's go."  
  
The pair exited the car and Rhett led them both into his home. "Rhett, Link? That you two?" Momma Di's voice called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah Momma," Rhett called back as they took off their shoes by the door.  
  
The smaller woman came around the corner, wiping her hand on a dish towel. "Well don't you two look dashing. A pair of fine bachelors if I've ever seen them," she wrapped her arms around Rhett first, giving him a warm hug.  
  
Rhett returned the hug, giving Link a look over her shoulder. Then she wrapped her arms around Link, and the blond watched the brunet lock up for a moment. Then he was hugging the woman tight, like she might break if he let go too soon.  
  
"Y'still got problems with your voice hon?" Diane let go of Link to look him in the eyes.  
  
The brunet nodded softly before touching his throat gently.  
  
"A shame. Bet you would've sounded real nice after puberty. Maybe even deeper than my boy here. Giv'im a run for his money," she swatted at Rhett's arm slightly.  
  
The breathy laugh that escaped Link had a touch of rasp to it. Like his vocal cord were working to make a sound. That now that he was faced with the woman who had hurt him, he realized she hadn't meant harm by it.  
  
Rhett's heart lodged in his chest as he turned to Diane. "Momma, I got something real important to tell you," he fought the urge to reach for Link's hand.  
  
"Can it wait until your brother and father get home? I'm sure it would be good to discuss over dinner," she smiled at him before reaching out to squeeze his arm.  
  
"No. I want to tell you now." He looked over at Link, whose eyes were wide and his head shook slightly.  
  
"Shall we go sit down then?" his mother frowned slightly.  
  
"We're not bachelors Momma."  
  
Diane clapped her hands together, "That's great news! You'll have to tell me all about the lovely girls you met."  
  
"I can't Mom."  
  
Her frown returned, "Why not?"  
  
He reached out and took Link's hand in his, "Because I love Link."  
  
Diane looked like she was about to faint, but then it was taken over by a look of pity. "YOu just feel bad for the poor boy. I'm sure with his inability to speak you feel like you have to be there for him all the time. That's not real love. And I'm sure that you, Link, don't love him, you just rely on him."  
  
Link frowned and shook his head. Then the unbelievable happened, Link opened his mouth, a single syllable passing from his lips, "No." His voice was rough, but the sound of it was enough to have Rhett reaching for Link with both hands.  
  
Diane looked shocked. "What?"  
  
Link looked at Rhett with pleading eyes, he had more to say, and couldn't. But that one single word made his head spin and heart soar.  
  
"He means that we've talked a lot. About things that bother us. We've had fights. We hold hands and kiss," Rhett squeezed Link's hand in his.  
  
All his fear had melted away. It didn't matter whose wrath he faced, his mom's, his father's, even God's. He wasn't going to be scared if Link was fighting for him.  
  
He was going to fight back.

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the fictober prompts! But not the last of these boys! Keep your eyes peeled for a piece to wrap up their story.
> 
> Come say [hello!](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
